


My name is Cole

by hannahbeanies



Category: Dragon Age: Asunder - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Spirit Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbeanies/pseuds/hannahbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's begging for death</p><p>Cont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Cole

His name is Cole

His heart beckons me, broken, bleeding on the floor

Mind fragmented, shattered, forgetting what came before

Yet still, more soul starvation he must endure

I hold his hand as he passes through Fade’s door

His name is Cole

He’s crying out now, begging for death

He asked to be forgotten with his last breath

I grant him his wish with some murky depth

They forget and erase his life in one full step

His name was Cole

Guilt, rage, compassion, shame the spirit requires

Murder included with demon’s dark desires

And he lives on through me, though his body expires

_I am the Ghost of the White Spire_

My name is Cole  
  


_**I had to reread parts of Asunder for the story I am currently working on and this came to my mind.** _


End file.
